fossils_archeologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Megaloceros
Megaloceros (‘'meg-ah-loss-er-oss'’, meaning “Great Horn”, also known as the Irish Elk) is a medium-sized prehistoric ice age mammal from all across Pleistocene Eurasia, that was added in Build 8.0.0 alongside the four other “mega” mobs. It is a herbivorous member of the deer family (the only cervid in the mod so far). Male megaloceros' are the third tallest mammals when including the antlers, behind the mammoth and very slightly behind the elasmotherium. Males are 3.2 blocks tall at the top of the head (4 blocks with the antlers), around 4 blocks long, and their massive antlers are approximately 4.5 blocks long. Females are antlerless at around 2.3 blocks tall and 3.5 blocks long, while newborns are around a block tall, antlerless, and are fully grown in 9 ingame days. They can be given essence of chicken to grow faster at the cost of hunger. Megaloceros, like almost all other mobs, has a mood that can drop or be raised through various means. Having a low mood means it may attack or avoid you, having a high mood will make it passive. Right-click it with a DinoPedia to see what its mood is at. Like almost all other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player through the culture vat. As they are mammals, they are obtained through an embryo which needs to be placed into any vanilla mammal mob. BEHAVIOR Megaloceros are large mobs with varying behavior depending on gender; while antlerless females are passive and will run at the first sign of trouble, males are neutral and will attack anything that instigates them with their massive antlers. Males can be quite dangerous, as they will defend females and each other, and can kill an unarmored player in just a few hits, though they are somewhat sluggish. Otherwise, they are both peaceful and will not attack any other creatures, preferring to simply wander around and eat plants. Despite their massive antlers, males cannot break blocks weaker than iron. Doe and baby megaloceros are preyed upon by a wide array of prehistoric creatures, but buck megaloceros are vulnerable only to medium or large carnivores including TBA Megaloceros will interact with scratching posts, tethered logs, and chase toy balls, bringing up their mood significantly. They are diurnal creatures, meaning they are active during the day and will sleep at night. of the megaloceros]] Adult megaloceros can breed every five minutes as if there is a male and female present. The breeding probability is handled by how many individuals are nearby. TAMING Megaloceros are tamable dinosaurs and can be tamed in the same way that all other tamable prehistoric creatures. The player need to stay within a six block radius of the pregnant mammal as it gives birth and the newborn will be tamed. If the player misses this opportunity then they have to hand-feed it until it is tamed or forcibly tame it with a whip. It is recommended to only do this when it is at a high mood as it may attack you otherwise. It can be ordered by right-clicking with a stick. FEEDING Megaloceros is a herbivore, meaning it will automatically search for and plants. These include vanilla grass and flowers, as well as prehistoric plants such as ancient ferns. They will also eat from feeders with greens in them. RIDING Megaloceros are rideable when tamed and fully grown. Right-click it with a whip to get on. The controls are in the same WASD format as normal movement, and shift to get off. When riding, they are generally fast, though they may get stuck on leaves occasionally. They will, however, stop when in water. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY 2019-02-05_23.11.01.png|Male Megaloceros near tarpit 2019-02-12 22.18.49.png|A herd of megaloceros Old megaloceros preview.jpg|An older version of the current Megaloceros model. Screenshot 2019-07-26 17.10.55.png|Dinopedia entry Category:Mobs Category:Herbivore Category:Live birth Category:Tameable Category:Neutral Category:Rideable Category:Pleistocene Category:Vertebrate Category:Mammal